


eternity

by silvergoldstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, caring!iwaizumi cause thats what i live for, no angst cause i cant write angst, oikawa overworking himself AGAIN, this fic features a NICE iwa okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergoldstars/pseuds/silvergoldstars
Summary: iwaizumi tries his best to keep his life as peaceful and quiet as he can. believe me, he does.there is, however, a certain whirlwind in the shape of oikawa tooru around.suddenly, iwaizumi can see that his peace and quiet is gone with the wind.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	eternity

**Author's Note:**

> i dont expect anyone to read this but if anyone does read this i hope you enjoy!!

Iwaizumi Hajime loves peaceful nights.

He was lying with his back against the couch, just about to quietly drift off to sleep. A serene smile stretched its way across his lips, and his mind drifted in a hazy cloud of jumbled thoughts. 

_When I close my eyes,_ Hajime thinks, _I see this weird brown color in the distance._

The brown color gets larger, turning the grubby mud color to smooth chocolate as it keeps getting closer. 

Hajime opens his eyes just as the brown color threatens to swallow the black void of his closed eyes whole. He can see it right in front of him, on top of a head, with large eyes and a wobbly line for lips-

The blob quite suddenly crashes into him and Hajime can see his peace and quiet disappearing with the wind.

"Oi, idiot-" Iwaizumi starts, a hand over his heart, trying to desperately calm himself down.

“Iwa-chan~" Oikawa mumbles, face pressed against Hajime's chest. Hajime pointedly ignores the searing burn of endearment that he got every time Oikawa was tired. _Somehow,_ Hajime thought, _he gets even more childish in this state. If that’s even possible._

"You scared me, Trashykawa! I almost had a heart attack!" Hajime scowls down at Oikawa's fluffy hair and resists the urge to run his fingers through it.

 _Ah, so that’s what the brown blob was._ Curse Hajime and his sleep-addled brain for not recognizing Oikawa beforehand. He needed time to mentally prepare himself for doom.

"Mmm... separate your eyebrows, you'll get wrinkles."

"Wrinkles are not even on my mind right now, the fact that you jumped on me while I was half-asleep is! Besides, why are you even in my house? It's a school night."

Hajime had told him this many, many times before. He knew, though, that even if it was a school night, that wouldn't deter Oikawa in any way.

"I stayed at the gym after practice."

Hajime freezes, completely skipping over the fact that Oikawa had basically ignored his question. Dread snakes up his spine, and he unconsciously grips Oikawa’s shoulders tightly. "Again?! You're going to injure your knee again, Oikawa, stop overworking yourself-"

Oikawa's head snaps up and he stares at Hajime with a warm, tender look in his eyes. Hajime is suddenly overly aware that Oikawa's arms were looped around his waist, his chin was pressed against Hajime's chest, and they were basically cuddling on his couch with no reason at all.

"Aww Iwa-chan, are you worried about me?" Oikawa asks, a delighted grin lighting up his face.

Hajime scoffs, feeling his face heat up. He pointedly fixes his gaze on the wall, ignoring Oikawa's excited face. "Of course I am. I care about you, and I don't want you to injure yourself again."

There is a brief pause, and Oikawa squishes his face against Hajime's chest once more. Hajime feels the need to keep on talking, to cover up this vast, unexplored silence, and so he does.

"Oikawa, you're so good at volleyball. You're genuinely the best setter I've ever known, and I know you'll go places. Ushijima and Kageyama are just obstacles now, they won't even be able to compare to you in the future. Don't let them get you down, Oikawa, when you're already doing so well. Besides, I-"

 _I love you,_ Hajime’s brain chimes in helpfully.

Hajime shakes his head, pointedly ignores the pause he took, and plows on. "-I’m really, really proud of you. I've told you this before, and I'm sure the rest of our team is just as proud."

Oikawa had been slowly mashing his face deeper and deeper into Hajime's chest, and Hajime is scared that he’s accidentally going to break his nose off.

"Idiot, you're going to break your nose-"

Oikawa suddenly springs up and buries his face into Hajime's neck. Hajime can feel his blush, hot against his neck, and is that something wet?

"Are you crying?" Hajime asks softly. This time, he doesn’t resist the urge to run his fingers through Oikawa's hair, and starts to play with it. Oikawa makes a choked noise into his neck, and Hajime strokes his hair gently until he stops shaking.

"Iwa-chan is too nice," Oikawa mumbles softly. 

Hajime grins, still playing with Oikawa's hair. "It's the truth."

As they sit quietly, wrapped up in each other's arms, Hajime decides it is time. 

Surprisingly, Hajime felt no worry or anticipation for Oikawa’s reaction. He’d been in love with him for years, maybe decades, maybe eons. Maybe eternity. He’d known since he saw Oikawa receiving volleyballs in front of his house next door, he’d known since he’d given Oikawa a disgusting E.T. keychain and Oikawa had teared up, and he’d known since Oikawa had gotten his first confession letter and Hajime had felt a sickening twist in his gut.

It was peaceful, growing to love Oikawa. Slow, steady, and gradual. Oikawa was a hurricane, a whirlwind of thoughts and motions, and Hajime was perfectly fine with being sucked into his pace.

"Oikawa, I-"

"I love you."

Hajime almost breaks his neck when he sits upwards and looks down at Oikawa. He can feel the shock painted on his face, his mouth open like a fish.

"What?"

Oikawa offers him a weak smile down from his place on the couch. "I love you."

Happiness is threatening to break Hajime's scowl, but this is one time he cannot bring himself to care. Hajime presses his eyebrows together in mock anger. "That was my line!”

"You look ridiculous." Oikawa’s sporting a bright, genuine grin as he reaches up, grabs hold of Hajime’s neck, and pulls him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> if by some miracle you read until here feel free to hmu!!  
> my twt: [here](https://twitter.com/silvergoldstars)  
> my wattpad: [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/silvergoldstars)


End file.
